compromiso
by anllyvero
Summary: Los padres de estos jóvenes son muy cercanos y en el momento del nacimiento de la señorita Misaki estos decidieron comprometerlos para unir a las dos grandes familias.  Por muchos años intentaron que los dos jóvenes se enamoraran pero eso no parecía...


Autora: los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.

Misaki es una joven de 17 años, quien vivía en una linda casa muy bien acomodada ya que su familia cuenta con una famosa fábrica productora de textiles.

Usui es un chico de 18 años heredero de la familia Takumi, bien educado y muy guapo.

Los padres de estos jóvenes son muy cercanos y en el momento del nacimiento de la señorita Misaki estos decidieron comprometerlos para unir a las dos grandes familias.

Por muchos años intentaron que los dos jóvenes se enamoraran pero eso no parecía tarea fácil. Ellos cada vez se llevaban peor.

-flash back-

Era una tarde muy hermosa, precisamente era el cumpleaños número 6 de Misaki y como cada año la familia Takumi traería a su pequeño hijo a visitar a su novia aunque él no sabía que ella lo fuera.

Misaki no era como otras niña no es que fuera fea al contrario era una niña muy hermosa pero no le gustaba lo mismo que a las otras, ella se podía decir que era una marimacho le gustaba los deportes fuertes, le encantaba las artes marciales y obviamente como siempre terminaban peleando Usui y Misaki a él siempre le tocaba la peor parte y terminaba insultándola e yéndose.

- fin flash back-

Madre de Misaki: cariño hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra hija, creo que ya debemos decirle de su compromiso.

Padre de Misaki: lo sé pero me asusta la manera en la que vaya a reaccionar.

Madre de Misaki: ya sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, hará un escándalo y luego nos mirara con ganas de asesinarnos.

Padre de Misaki: por eso tengo miedo y si hacemos que se lo diga Usui a esta hora ya lo debe de saber.

Madre de Misaki: acaso quieres que Misaki quede viuda antes de casarse, además es nuestra responsabilidad el decírselo ya los Takumi lo hicieron con su hijo ahora nos toca a nosotros con la nuestra.

Padre de Misaki: tienes razón si el va lo mataría mas sabiendo que no se soportan, cuando quieres que se lo digamos antes o después de la fiestas?

Madre de Misaki: creo que mejor después de la fiesta para que la disfrute además no quiero que los invitados se sientan incómodos por la manera de actuar de misa-chan.

**En la casa Takumi**

Usui-kun: queeeeeeeee como que casarme con esa acaso están locos

Madre: tranquilízate hijo

Usui: como rayos quieres que me tranquilice si me quieren casar con un demonio, no quisiera decir que le tengo miedo a una mujer pero es que esa me aterra.

Padre: ya cálmate porque rayos crees que siempre te llevábamos a su casa.

Usui: siempre pensé que hacia algo malo y me castigaban llevándome con ella.

Madre: no exageres se que nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos pero ella tampoco es un monstruo como la describes.

Usui: acaso no recuerdas que el año pasado me dejo inconsciente por una hora y solo porque me reí de ella, y como no me iba a reír si se había puesto el vestido al revés, de seguro la obligaron a ponérselo porque ella solo usa cosas de hombre. Es toda una marimacha-

Padre: es verdad pero un caballero no se debe reírse de una dama.

Usui: acaso no me oíste que ella no es ninguna dama

Padre: ya basta deja de hablar así de tu prometida.

Usui: no cuentes con eso es probable que ella no acepte-

Madre: es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea que ella será tu esposa porque aunque al inicio haga un drama como tú al final tendrá que aceptarlo.

Padre: así es ahora vete a arreglar que en una hora nos vamos a su cumpleaños y espero le hayas comprado algo lindo.

Usui: como se ve que no la conoces, está bien me iré a mudar pero no entiendo cómo pueden hacerle eso a su único hijo.

Madre: algún día nos lo agradecerás, ella es muy linda y dulce solo tienes que saberle llegar.

Usui: si claro como digas.

**En la casa de Misaki**

Misaki se está arreglando en su habitación se ponía un hermoso vestido negro, a su madre no le pareció el color pero ese es el favorito de ella y sabiendo lo que tenía que decirle esa noche prefirió no llevarle la contraria.

Pensamiento de Misaki: qué raro pensé que me llevaría la contraria eso es muy extraño en ella que me estará ocultando.

Misaki: que sucede porque aceptaste tan rápido el vestido que escogí en lugar del que me habías comprado tú.

Madre de Misaki: nada es solo que quiero aceptar tus gustos y a ti te encanta el negro así que estas bien que te pongas ese, además aparte del color el diseño es muy lindo y femenino al principio me extraño ese detalle del vestido pero creo que ya estas convirtiéndote en todo una dama.

Misaki: gracias por aceptar el vestido y siempre es sido una dama solo que con gustos diferentes. _**Lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.**_

Madre: bueno te dejo para que termines de arreglarte ya solo te quedan 30minutos.

Misaki: si en un rato bajo.

Ya había transcurrido el tiempo y comenzaba la maravillosa fiesta. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y los anfitriones los recibían con una gran sonrisa.

Padres de Misaki: bienvenidos amigos Takumi

Familia Takumi: hola queridos amigos, ya le informamos a nuestro hijo de su compromiso con su hija y ustedes ya lo hicieron.

Madre de Misaki: le pensamos informar una vez que termine la celebración.

Usui: que buen regalo le darán. _Lo dice una sonrisa burlona._

Madre de Usui: ya basta Usui y compórtate.

Usui: si si tranquila no le diré nada a ella aun no quiero morir.

Padre de Usui: Usui cálmate

Padre de Misaki: tranquilo amigo el solo está asustado no todos los días se entera que está comprometido casi desde que nació y además de alguien como mi hija.

Usui: gracias al menos usted si me comprende, iré a dar una vuelta

Madre de Usui: de acuerdo pero compórtate como todo un caballero recuerda que ahora sabes que eres un hombre comprometido.

Usui: si no te preocupes con eso si cuando ella se entere querrá matar a sus padres después a mi imagínate si la engaño.

Padres de Misaki: jajajajaja veo que la conoces muy bien.

Usui: tal vez más de lo que quisiera.

**En la habitación de Misaki**

Bueno algo más de color en las mejillas y estaré lista, ahhhhh espero que al menos este año el arrogante de Usui no venga. Ya es hora debo bajar

**De regreso a la fiesta**

Madre de Misaki: Bueno ya es hora de que Misaki baje iré por ella

Madre de Usui: parece que no será necesario ahí viene y luce hermosa

Pensamiento de Usui: vaya nada mal esta vez si se lo puso al lado correcto y no quisiera pensarlo pero se ve muy bien. Qué rayos pienso no puede ser que la encuentre linda no ahora que me obligan a casarme con ella.

Pensamiento de Misaki: diablo no podías faltar aunque sea a uno de mis cumpleaños a cuantos más vendrá el idiota de Usui, acaso no se da cuenta de que no lo soporto. Con todo lo que le he hecho ya debe saberlo seguro lo obligan a venir. Bueno al menos también es una tortura para él.

Misaki: buenas noches gracias por venir a compartir esta noche tan especial para mí.

Pensamiento de Usui: jaja ni te imaginas la sorpresa que te llevaras cuando esto termine.

Y así las horas fueron pasando y todos se divertían en la fiesta incluso Usui respiro profundo y decidió disfrutarla después de todo el ambiente era agradable. Hasta que llego el final de la celebración y todos empezaron a irse la última familia en irse como era de esperarse fueron los Takumi.

Padres de Usui: bueno ya es hora de marcharnos todo fue reconfortante. Misaki tu como siempre eres una chica muy hermosa y amable.

Usui: jaja no la conocen

Misaki: que rayos dijiste.

Usui se acerca a Misaki le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra respira profundo e intenta no matarlos quieres.

Pensamiento de Misaki: no pude evitar sonrojarme porque rayos me tengo que poner roja con solo que se me acerque además de que estará hablando con lo que me dijo:

Pensamiento de Usui: así que no le soy del todo indiferente se sonrojo con solo acercármele que pasaría si la besara de verdad, creo que esto se pondrá interesante mañana vendré a verla después de todo no puedo evitar casarme con ella.

Usui: buenos nos vamos

Padres de Usui: claro buenas noches

Usui: hasta mañana Misaki

**En el carro**

Padre de Usui: que rayo le dijiste a Misaki

Usui: tranquila madre solo le dije feliz cumpleaños

Madre de Usui: a quien quieres engañar con eso

Usui: tranquilos todo está bien, además no haría nada que perjudicara a mi prometida.

Madre de Usui: veo que al fin te conquisto

Usui: solo digo que no tengo opción o si

Padre de Usui: por supuesto que no y me alegra que mañana vayas a visitarla, será su primera cita de verdad.

Usui: supongo.

**En la casa de Misaki**

Misaki estaba muy feliz abriendo sus regalos en su habitación cuando de repente se encuentra con el obsequio de Usui y duda en abrirlo en ese momento entran sus padres.

Madre: adelante porque no lo abres, además el será parte importante en tu vida

Misaki: de que hablas el no es nada importante para mí, solo estaba pensando si lo abría antes de botarlo.

Padre: cariño lo que te vamos a decir te va a molestar pero esperamos que lo comprendas y aceptes rápido.

Misaki: que es lo que sucede me están poniendo nerviosa.

Madre: de acuerdo te lo diré directo te vas a casar

Misaki: queeeeeeeee acaso estás loca

Padre: no le faltes al respeto a tu madre y lo que dice ella es verdad te casaras con el heredero de la familia Takumi.

Misaki: deben estar bromeando acaso no se han dado cuenta de que no lo soporto. _En eso un pensamiento pasa por su mente respira profundo e intenta no matarlos. _ Desde cuando el idiota de Usui sabe esto-

Madre: sus padres se lo dijeron hoy antes de venir a la fiesta.

Misaki: desde cuando se supone que estamos comprometidos

Padre: desde el momento de que naciste

Misaki: así que nunca he sido soltera que bien, y que hubiera pasado si me hubiera enamorado de otro chico y quisiera casarme con él.

Padre: en primera no te hubiera dado autorización de salir con otra persona y si aun así insistiera te hubiera dicho la verdad mucho antes.

Misaki: y porque precisamente ahora nos dicen la verdad o que también tienen una fecha para que nos casemos.

Madre: supusimos que ya tenían la edad suficiente para saberlo además no queríamos arriesgarnos a que sucediera lo que mencionaste antes no podían enamorarse de nadie más, por eso siempre hacíamos lo necesario para que pasaran tiempo juntos.

Misaki: por eso siempre lo tenía que soportar y ahora lo tendré que hacer por toda la vida que acaso les hice algo para que me castiguen así.

Madre: no digas tonterías que no es ningún castigo además el es un joven muy apuesto y amable solo tienes que comenzarlo a tratar mejor comenzando de mañana en delante de acuerdo.

Misaki: suspira no tengo alternativa o si

Ambos padres: no ahora descansa

Los padres salen de la habitación y ella continua con el regalo de él en sus manos.

Pensamiento de Misaki: bueno lo abriré después de todo no puedo botar un obsequio de mi novio. Rayos que raro suena dirigirme a él con ese adjetivo. Bueno ya que no tengo opción lo abriré. Bueno al menos pareces que me conoces algo.

El regalo era un traje de carate de color negro, un libro de una historia policiaca.

**Al día siguiente**

Pensamiento de Usui: bueno iré a visitarla como le dije ayer espero que no me mate

Usui: madre iré a ver a Misaki si no regreso solicita mi cadáver quiero un funeral sencillo.

Madre: no digas tonterías no te hará nada e intenta divertirte quieres.

Usui: lo intentare te lo aseguro.

Usui salió de su casa rumbo a la de su ahora amada prometida.

Madre de Misaki: bienvenido a tu casa hijo

Usui: hola gracias por su amabilidad

Misaki: así que si apareciste

Madre Misaki: no seas grosera hija recuerda quien es él

Usui: no se preocupe señora ese es uno de sus encantos.

Misaki: tenias que recodármelo verdad madre

Madre de Misaki: por supuesto ahora los dejo solos.

Usui: así que ya te lo contaron

Misaki: si después de que te fuiste

Usui: me alegro que siguieras mi consejo y no los mataras.

Misaki: admito que por un momento lo pensé pero al final son mis padres y no quería quedarme huérfana y con un prometido como tú.

Usui: tranquila amor no te enojes aun es muy temprano para eso

Misaki: no me llames así

Usui: es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando ya que así te llamare de hoy en adelante

Misaki: realmente estas disfrutando molestarme te estás cobrando todas las que te he hecho.

Usui: claro que no cómo podría disfrutar molestar de la mujer que amo_**lo dijo con una sonrisa picara **_

Misaki_**: sonrojada **_ya me las pagaras

Usui: ya no te molestes y vámonos

Usui toma de la mano a Misaki y la saca de la casa ella iba toda sonrojada, él la conduce al auto le abre la puerta y ayuda a subir. La llevo a un centro comercial en el transcurso del día se encontraron con unos amigos de la prepa

Sakura: hola que hacen ustedes aquí mejor dicho que hacen juntos

Usui: ahhhhh acaso no puedo salir con mi linda novia

Usui se para detrás de Misaki y la abraza por la cintura al mismo tiempo que le besa la mejilla. Misaki se ruboriza toda.

Misaki: luego te cuento quieres, Usui ya es tarde es mejor que regresemos

Usui: como quieras amor

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhh

**De regreso a casa y en la casa**

Misaki: porque rayos hiciste eso ahora Sakura me interrogara toda.

Usui: te dije que te fueras acostumbrando a mí, yo lo estoy haciendo contigo no

Misaki: parece que a ti no te cuesta nada actuar

Ya habían llegado a la casa y Usui le abre la puerta del auto y le ayuda a bajar en la puerta le dice

Usui: y quien te dijo que estoy actuando. Se acerca y le da un dulce besos en los labios

Pensamiento de Usui: no se qué rayos estaba haciendo pero en realidad quería besarla deseaba sentir sus labios juntos a los míos

Pensamiento de Misaki: qué diablos está haciendo porque me besa y peor aun porque se lo permito y lo correspondo no puede ser que me este enamorando de este idiota.

En eso entra la madre de Misaki.

Madre: vaya me alegro que por fin se lleven bien debimos decirle la verdad mucho antes

Usui: creo que tiene razón

Misaki: mamá no es lo que crees él fue el que me beso

Usui: oye no me eches toda la culpa a mi si tu hubieras querido te hubieras apartado de mi pero no lo hiciste

Madre: él tiene razón ya es hora que comiences a aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos

Misaki: no tengo nada que pensar

Usui: me alegra que estés tan segura de que me quieres

Misaki: quien dijo que te quería

Madre: Usui quiero que te quedes hoy aquí por favor

Usui: de acuerdo solo llamare a mi casa porque le dije a mi madre que si no regresaba que viniera a recoger mi cadáver. **Les da una dulce sonrisa**

Ring ring

Madre Usui: halo ah hola hijo de acuerdo disfruta tu noche

Usui: mamá me quedare esta noche aquí, siempre mal pensada.

Madre de Misaki: hija quiero que se quede contigo

Misaki: estás loca ahora pretendes que duerma con él

Madre Misaki: te casaras con él no tiene nada de malo

Misaki: pero aun no lo hago

Usui: que no haces

Misaki: casarme contigo

Usui: y eso a que viene

Madre Misaki: quiero que te quedes en la habitación de Misaki

Usui: ahhhhh te da miedo dormir conmigo

Misaki: claro que no sígueme

Madre de Misaki: descansen recuerden que mañana tienen clases

Misaki: bien yo duermo a la derecha así que tú lo harás a la izquierda

Usui: claro amor después de todo ese es el lado en que acostumbro dormir, veo que nos acoplamos bien

Misaki: porque me sigues tratando así pensé que me odiabas

Usui: nunca te he odiado admito que les he dicho a mis padres que eras un monstruo pero que esperabas siempre que venía me dejabas inconsciente

Misaki: lamento eso pero es que tú siempre te burlabas de mí

Usui: tienes razón perdón pero debes de admitir que eres difícil de tratar

Misaki: lo sé y gracias por disculparte

Usui: bien ahora que está todo arreglado vamos a dormir

Misaki: de acuerdo me iré a cambiar

Usui: de acuerdo

Misaki: que haces en bóxer

Usui: así duermo

Misaki: debiste pedirme una pijama de papá

Usui: ya te dije que así duermo o acaso te intimido

Misaki: no digas estupideces claro que no me intimidas

Usui: y si hago esto

Usui se aproxima a Misaki y la besa apasionadamente este le corresponde y se separan por falta de aire.

Usui: y bien que dices ahora

Misaki: nada mal pero no me intimidas

Usui: bueno ya acuéstate quieres

Misaki se acuesta algo nerviosa al lado de Usui, este la abraza y la atrae hasta él.

Usui: no que no te intimidas

Misaki se da vuelta y esta vez es ella quien lo besa y le dice

Misaki: te dije que no me intimidabas

Lo que ella no sabe es que eso excito a Usui y se sube sobre ella.

Usui: entonces no te molestara que te haga mía.

Misaki toda sonrojada le dice si es lo que quieres por mí no hay ningún problema. Y esa fue la primera de muchas otras en la que expresaban su amor.

Usui: te amo Misaki

Misaki: yo te ame desde el primer día por eso te hacia la vida imposible

**FIN**


End file.
